


a bit different, huh

by itsveryhardtoexplain



Series: Lost During a Journey [3]
Category: Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce and Jade, Crossover, Gen, bruce's pov, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsveryhardtoexplain/pseuds/itsveryhardtoexplain
Summary: Bruce doesn’t know what he thinks. Maybe they are strange soldiers, or volunteers, or gamers, or gods, or meta humans, or travelers, or simply lost children with some strange powers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here. You asked for it. Badabam.

Bruce wasn’t there when the team met them. He is very glad for that. The way the others describe them… He’s not sure he could hold back the Other Guy if it came to that.

It’s not Tony’s description of how they break the laws of physics that bothers him, but how Natasha and Steve both go quiet whenever they are brought up, as if there is something darker to consider when discussing these  _ children _ . 

Bruce thinks Natasha thinks they are child soldiers, like her. Forced into a war that only they know and think they are responsible for. 

Bruce thinks Steve thinks they volunteered. That they thought it would be a honer or a game, protecting someone or thing, like him. Not understanding how one could save and transverse the world by staying home.

Bruce doesn’t know what he thinks. Maybe they are strange soldiers, or volunteers, or gamers, or gods, or meta humans, or travelers, or simply lost children with some strange powers.

He doesn’t like dwelling on maybes. Maybes lead to dark things that can set off bad things with only thoughts to act as proof. And these children were the definition of a maybe to him.

That is, until one, for lack of a better word,  _ poofed _ into his lab.

(His lab, not Tony’s. Very big difference.)

He was experimenting on several blood samples of metahumans and testing the effectiveness of various vaccines when a green light reflected on the syringe he was carefully measuring out.

“Tony, for the last time, don’t test your repulsors in here. I have at least seven strands of smallpox on this table right now, and god help us if you spill them.” Bruce didn’t even bother turning around.

He regretted that when a young girl’s voice piped up behind him, “Now why would you have that much? Shouldn't just one be enough?”

Barely catching the syringe he was holding, Bruce slowly turned around, coming face to face with one of the strange children his colleges had encountered some weeks ago.

She fit the description of Child #3:  black hair, startling green eyes, and strange white dog ears peeking out from under the hood of the strange dress she wore. Said dress looked more like pajamas than anything and its dark color only served to make the small rubber bands on the girl's hands stand out more.

“I’m Jade! I would offer to shake your hand, but your arms look a bit full right now.” Her voice drifted through Bruce’s surprize like a familiar song being played in a dream, he recognized it was there, but couldn’t quite grasp it.

Jade glanced at her feet, tapping them to the rhythm of a silent song. “Weeelllll, if you won’t, I’ll start. My friends sent me here to deliver a message. That being, and I quote, “Lay off on the surveillance bro. We’ll be leaving asap. Just think of us as passing through.””

Bruce by now had gathered his thoughts and walked past Jade, placing the syringe on the table behind her and stripping off his latex gloves. “Why did they send you in particular?”

She giggled. “Of course! You’ve never met us yet!” and promptly, in another flash of green light, disappeared and simultaneously appeared sitting on the table where Bruce had just placed the syringe. “I’m the one with the best escape plan of course!”

Ignoring the thousands of questions plaguing his mind (howwhathowmanyarethereofyouwhyareyouhere) he focused on the one that, to him, was most relevant at the current moment. “Why come to me with this message? You by now must know what I am and how this could have gone wrong.”

Frowning, she began kicking her legs, like a bored child (she’s a  _ kid _ . They are all  _ kids. _ ). “That’s a bit complicated. We chose you for two reasons. First, you are the only one of this “Avengers” team with something resembling a regular schedule and once we realized you guys were watching us we began watching, or rather Seeing, you. We decided to send a message because the surveillance is getting out hand and you were the only one who we could depend on being in a place we could count on. That, and you just reek of gamma radiation! As a space player, that makes it easy for me to track your every move.” By the end of this she was looking him in the eye with those cutting green eyes and was grinning broadly, obviously not caring that she was divulging the strategies of her allies (friends, comrades, group, team?). 

Bruce thought about what she said, again ignoring the questions that bombarded him at her statement, considering his options. “If I asked some questions, would you answer?”

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Depends on the question, I guess.”

He nods. “Are you guys stuck here?”   


“I don’t know… That’s more like a question to ask Rose… um, the blond girl.”

“Do any of you need medical help?”

At this she laughed. “No! I thought Dave told you? We’re gods. We can’t die, not unless…” She trailed off, muttering something about not being heros anyway.

Ignoring the fact that one doesn’t need to be dying to need medical attention, Bruce moved on. “You’re not here on purpose?”

“Nah, we were heading somewhere else and got a bit off track. The more I think about it, I blame that weird guy in the green shirt…”

There. While Bruce did have many, many more questions, he stopped, knowing now and here was hardly an ideal location for such a questioning.

Never missing a beat, Jade jumped to her feet, grinning broadly once more. “I believe this is my cue to leave. Bye Bruce!” and for the third time a green light flashed, leaving Bruce alone. Again.

He slowly stood to his feet and walked to the door, planning on heading to Tony’s lab, if not for alcohol, then only for company to stop his thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. In case you didn't get this, basically the beta kids have been fucking around on the MCU's earth, trying to resume their 3 year journey and SHIELD has been watching them. Jade tells them to fuck off.


End file.
